


I Hate Christmas

by muscatmusic18



Series: December Prompts [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: December Prompt Challenge, F/M, Jack Doesn't Like Christmas, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Jack hates Christmas, and what better way to change that than extra holiday cheer?





	

As the date became close and closer to Christmas, Peggy and Daniel brought in decorations to deck the office with; just something to bring a little color and joy to a mostly drab office.

On a slow afternoon they drug the small tree and ornaments out, spreading them out over several desks and telling everyone to pitch in with the garland and lights.

Everything was going smoothly, the faint sound of Christmas carols drifting through the air and conversations and laughter echoing off the walls, until Jack Thompson walked in, groaning at the sight of a tree and lights.

“Do we have to do this?” He asked facing Daniel and Peggy with his hip cocked against a desk.

“Yes.” She ordered, hanging a red bauble on the tree in the corner. “Don’t you like decorations at Christmas?”

“I don’t like anything at Christmas, I hate Christmas.” He said, his lips curling into a sneer.

“What, why?” Daniel asked, handing Peggy another bauble.

“I don’t know. Dad was always traveling during holidays, Ma always had headaches, so nothing ever happened on Christmas morning, no matter how excited I was. Eventually, the thrill died, and the hate set in.” He shrugged his shoulders, giving off an impression of nonchalance.

“Haven’t things changed? You have people to celebrate the holidays with now, shouldn’t you let those memories reside over the old ones?” Peggy asked, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

He shrugged again. “Guess it didn’t work that way for me. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must get away from the holiday cheer.” He strode away, leaving the couple in a stunned silence.

“I never knew the guy had a bad home life.” Daniel mused.

“It doesn’t sound necessarily bad, just neglected.” She added, twisting a piece of tinsel around her finger. “Perhaps we should do something for him; prove that the holidays aren’t so bad.”

“Like what? I for one was looking forward to sleeping in on Christmas, and not entertaining Jack.”

She shot him an exasperated look. “I don’t mean that. I just mean that we should do something small here, at the office.”

“I reiterate: like what?”

Suddenly, she smiled at him. “I’ve got an idea.”

~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, while Jack was out to lunch, Peggy and Daniel snuck into his office and strung up a few lights and tinsel of different colors, and then waited until he came back.

After about half an hour later, and just after Daniel had taken over Jack’s desk chair, he finally came back, opening the door to his office to see Christmas decorations all around and the decorators in the middle of it all, Daniel at his desk and Peggy sitting in the desk, a smug grin on her face.

“What did you lovebirds do? Why is there all this crap in here?” He asked.

“Because we just like to torture you, Jack.” Peggy quipped, scooching herself off of the desk.

“Well, you did a pretty good job of it.” He shot back, staring at all the trimming in disgust.

“Oh, come on, Thompson. After you told us that sap story about your childhood, we wanted to prove to you that this time of year isn’t so bad. Just because you’re previous experiences are terrible doesn’t mean that they have to be any more, Jack. you have a lot of people who care about you, and they won’t go travelling around the world during Christmas. Whether you like it or not, you’re our friend, and that means our Christmas cheer is yours.” Peggy crossed her arms in defiance as Daniel nodded along behind her.

“It’s true. You’re stuck with us.” He pulled himself out of the chair, walking to put his arm around Peggy.

Jack sighed, looking around the room. “I guess this stuff isn’t so bad. But it does make me want to send you on a trip around the world, get your cheer away from me.”

Peggy hummed, reaching to pat his cheek before walking out. “Luckily, I’m your boss, so good luck with that move.”

Daniel just laughed, shrugging his shoulders before following Peggy out, closing the door to leave Jack alone with his gift.


End file.
